Mass Effect: The Other Mass Effect
by Ebalawn JFR
Summary: Shepard has gotten to the Citadel and is going to activate the Catalyst. This is from the Ocs perspective. Ocs and a devious exciting twists and changes to the already completed Mass Effect series. Please review, and also this has all been retyped. Pairing Shepard and Tali, others are in there between Ocs and some main characters. But in the Dark Space something is brewing.


Chapter 1

Stand With Me,

Till the End

**Disclaimer: Hello to all of you that are interested in reading this Mass Effect Story, this is not a Shepard or any other main character perspective, but of two OCs. I hope you enjoy this and if you have read the one before, then you will see many changes that have been made since a few months ago. Enjoy and please review. **

A Quarian ran down the hill while Harbinger was decimating Hammer company, all he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest, and time seeming to slow down around him as the deadly heat rays turned men and women into cindering ash that blew away in the wind. The legendary Commander Shepard was directly in front of him while a Turian, Carrus Vakarian, brought up the rear.

The Quarian was referred to a lot of names but mostly his rank, which was either sir, or Admiral. His name was Ja'ey'Ominous vas Freedoms Bannor. He was a twenty-nine years old. His environment-suits basic color was black where the thick rubber like material showed through the cloth. The color on the makeshift cover up of his suit was dark blue while his metal plating was painted a shade of blood-red , even his leg bracers were colored a dark crimson. His mask was a dark hazy blue, and in the flashes of the red laser fire from the Reaper, it made his suit dance in a strange light.

He staggered his vision returning to the ground which was rubble as the ground shook from a nearby gunship crashing behind him. He looked up seeing Shepard catching up to Anderson who was leading the charge to the beam. Charles and Ja'ey had led the second wave, but Harbinger was targeting onto one soldier and vaporizing them at a time, or just an entire group of troops. No one was getting near a hundred yards of the beam. The enormous Reaper gave off a loud blast of sound, making the air shake. It sounded like it was enjoying itself. Ja'ey had never heard a Reaper make any noise except the loud deafening electronic noises they made. It just proved they were AI's that had broken their once served purpose.

A Mako tank went rolling by, it gave off bursts of fire from the machine gun, and cannon at Harbinger, trying to make it fire at something else beside the soldiers. That was a mistake, because Harbinger trained his cannon on the tank and sent another ray, it ripped through the hull like a knife did water. The crew was killed instantly. This was the least of Ja'ey's worries. Two other tanks had moved ahead, but one had stopped for no reason, blocking the other from moving. Ja'ey and Charles ran toward it; the tank commander had gotten out waving to go around as yells came from inside.

"The bastard won't start, there engines dead," an English voice yelled from inside the tank.

Another voice screamed through the chaos inside the tank, sounding more Irish. "Well fix the little bugger, were sitting right in the open!"

Alright I'm working on it just give me a seco, FUCCCCCCKKKKKKKK, fuck fucking, fucking Christ," the Englishmen yelled at the top of his lungs, he had just touched the engine panel which was post to be cool but was past hundreds of degrees. It melted through his gauntlet making his hand burn in searing pain.

Carrus thought to himself as they sprinted toward the tank, his M-27 Scimitar was in hand swaying side to side. _That's the third tank to malfunction what the fuck is happening._

The other Mako started to reverse to get enough room to pass the broken down vehicle. It was too late as another red beam ravaged the battle field hitting the tank in front. With a deafening combustion from the engine core exploding making the tank implode, sending the tank in the rear skyward, going bumper over bumper. It went about fifty feet, not that high but still a great deal for a thirty ton block. The two aliens skidded to a halt, and dived out-of-the-way. Ja'ey was to slow though. It landed on its astern with a loud crunch as the steel was compacted then fell backwards landing on the top. This made the turret get squashed and the ammunition went off engulfing the Quarian in flames.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit," Charles cursed to himself getting up and charging over to his downed comrade. He shouldered Ja'ey's arm over him, not caring if he was dead or not. And carried him behind the burning wreckage that had been their support.

"Motherfucker, were never going to make it to the beam." Ja'ey groaned into Charles ear equivalent, making him recoil in surprise. He thought the other man dead, but was relieved, they had been through much together and it wasn't going to end like this.

"Oh goddess, oh goddess protect me, goddess, oh please goddess get us through this" Charles sobbed. He had broken down from the killzone they were in.

The Admiral looked around his side of the tank processing the situation, men were still going at it trying to get to their salvation that was so close, but so far away at this point. He looked away from the front lines as another ray cut through the ground feet away from him going in a straight line up the entire hill killing the unfortunate that didn't make it out-of-the-way. Taking a look back at Carrus he decided it was time to leave him, behind, there was nothing he could do in his condition, and he didn't have time to wait for him to calm down.

Ja'ey ran out of the makeshift barricade from the monster, seeing Shepard and Anderson get hit from Harbingers deadly heat ray.

"SHEPPPPPARRRRD!" he yelled in horror as he saw his old ally get vaporized. Soldiers didn't stop running, not seeing their leaders demise, there wasn't much choice, you stopped you died. Some got just ten feet away before they were either disintegrated or the Marauders hidden around the corners would spray them down.

His Omni-tool was connected to his helmet and the Quarian Fleets transmissions were audible to him. As he ran toward where Shepard and Anderson last were he listened into a female captain of his species screaming frantically. "This is Captain Nezala of the Haili, we've been hit bad, the starboard and propulsive engines have been destroyed, were pu…" someone yelled something indiscriminate and for a brief second there was an explosion then nothing, as more reports and yells for help screamed back and forth on the channels. It was his fault the fleets strategies went to hell, he left them to help Shepard on the ground and now they were suffering for it as one of the best Fleet Commanders was on the surface of Earth.

Ja'ey saw a body where the two officers fell and noticed it was Shepard, he was alive, but his armor was completely smelted, and looked melted onto him in places. Ja'ey's on board combat status read that Shepard's shields were gone, but he was mostly alive. But there was no sign of Anderson, anywhere. He thought he saw what was left of a hat but threw it aside as he picked up the commander. Ja'ey was nearly to the beam and noticed all the troops who were post to be advancing leaving him alone with a half conscious human in the open.

Carrus and some soldiers were climbing over the side of the rubble on the left or right, trying to get away from the chaos, trying to regroup or retreat and for one moment Carrus locked eye contact with the Ja'ey. Timed seemed to slow down for both of them as they stared at each other. The Turian shook his head beckoning the Quarian to follow him. Without making a farewell Ja'ey turned his gaze away plodding along with the fazed soldier in his arms.

_Well, we all have our time and it seems mine has come. Well, as James would say time to go kick them in the balls for once. _He chuckled mentally remembering hearing the words Vega said when Cerberus stole the Prothean VI. Laser fire broke his concentration as the squad of Marauders opened fire on him.

He quickly un-holstered his Arc pistol and returned fire with charged round hitting the reaper processed Turians in the head making them sort circuit. Still there was more of them and he doubted that he could keep Shepard alive if a stray blast. When he was a good thirty feet the Marauders were more organized and ready to repel him. Taking a risk he let go of the Spectre letting him slump to the ground and in his left hand grabbed his other Arc pistol, charging into the ranks sending electric shock rounds into them. They wouldn't do as much damage because they weren't charged. _Damn! _Still he was in the mist of their fire.

Five more fell but three were still left, he aimed the two white guns at them, and squeezed the triggers but the worst sound could have been heard, the clicking of overheated thermal clips. One Marauder was trying to reload but it dropped the clip clumsily, instead of picking it up it dashed at the defenseless soldier to bash him with the stock. Ominous dropped the empty firearms and pressed two buttons on his Omni-tools, he had one on his right wrist, his primary and his hidden one on the left. Two thin straight Omni blades appeared, the orange energy tools extended one and a half feet from his arm.

He slashed upward crossing the blades together beheading the propulsive abomination. It stood there for barely a second then collapsed crashing to the ground. The other two lifted their Phaestons. Before they could even process what happened the Quarian which they had processed would have been slower had leaped at them slashing across their torsos cutting them in half. Not wasting any time to admire his handy work Ja'ey turned off the blades and grabbed one of his pistols and Shepard. He rushed ahead once again and threw Shepard in front of him into the beam. He didn't know what would happen once the beam sent them up. For all he knew it could meld them together if they were to close and that was a risk that he did not want to partake in.

He jumped in without thinking, one thought on his mind, this has to end and it has to end now. Everything went a bright white, blinding him behind his mask and he felt weightless, for a split second then he shot straight up, going faster than he thought was physically possible without a ship.

He fell out of the beam feeling weak, and disoriented and collapsed onto his knees next to the human. When he could concentrate and looked around, it wasn't just a random room or building in the citadel but it was somewhere in the councilors office. Tali had described it to him when she returned from her Pilgrimage, and he had even been in here once himself. Doing his best with Shepard's help him and a Geth to get them seats on the council, his people deserved support and help and trading with the rest of the Galaxy, even if they were in a middle of a war.

It was so long ago and thoughts of before all this happened passed by of their own accord distracting him.

_I hope Ryla is okay, and Tali for Shepard's sake. What was I thinking, I just left Ryla without telling her what I was doing, or saying goodbye. I love you Ryla and I'm coming back for you. _The Admiral thought.

Ryla'Veiola was twenty-eight years old, and she was a Quarian. She was only a few months younger than Ja'ey, she was an inch shorter than Ja'ey, and he was nearly as tall as Shepard, which made Ja'ey and Ryla exceptionally tall for their race, not much to be noticeable on the fleet but with other species it was a guarantee they would notice. Ryla was a mechanic, when she was working on the ships. In the field she was a sniper, a good damn marksman, some even mentioned as good as Garrus, but that was rumor.

Her suit, well Ja'ey called interesting, her enviro-suit's main color was the hunter shade green. Like Tali, Ryla had metal plate leggings for extra support, and protection in a fight. As Ja'ey had done she colored the metal, it was a Persian Green. She also had a strange line design, going all about the cloth. It led in just random directions, connecting and disconnecting in different places. Her mask was also a green shade, it was teil, teel, tele, however humans pronounced that color of green. Ja'ey had asked her once why she liked well was obsessed with the color green so much. He remembered her answer fondly even to this day.

_"I was on my pilgrimage and got stranded on a planet with a lot of trees. I camouflaged that week to avoid the wild life. I just grew attached to it, and the color green always relaxes me. But thanks for asking though, everyone else just makes fun of me for it. It's nice to see you again." _He remembered her voice exactly, her mechanized voice.

Ja'ey thought about his mate. The night before the Liberation of Earth, they had removed their suits, and had no negative reaction to each other, because of the year before. He remembered running his hand in her light brown hair, and talking to her for a while. Just trying to get last thoughts and hopes, ideas, anything out before the attack on earth. She laid on top of him, rubbing his jaw bone, just lying there and talking to him, trying to relax, and forget about the war for a few hours. Ja'ey shook his head, he needed to keep focus, they needed to open the arms of the Citadel, and end this cycle once and for.

He picked Shepard up again and led them deeper into the Council's room while the man mumbled about a corridor or something and a room that he has never seen before. The conscious officer ignored it as he started seeing corpses of the citizens all over the place in piles with wires and cables going into them. It was repulsive enough to make him throw up in his suit. This wasn't war anymore, or murder, it was pure disturbing mutilation. It was unnatural and he had seen shit that could even give Garrus nightmares. What sent him overboard with the starting rage that he needed to get a better grip on, or else it was going to happen. Was the children in the piles, kids, babies, teens, it didn't matter how old it was wrong. He tore his gaze from the dead and kept half jogging down the tome of the damned and tortured.

He heard voices up ahead and it sounded all too familiar for his liking. "Why won't it open, what am I doing wrong?" The man yelled.

Ominous walked up the steps stopping as he saw the Illusive man leaning over a console, trying to get the arms of the Citadel open, his back turned to them. But it seemed that he was having problems activating it. How and why was the Illusive Man here? He had disappeared completely after the destruction of his base, no one had a clue where he could have gone. It came to him in a shock of realization. The Illusive Man must have gotten on the Citadel when the Reapers were capturing it and harvesting the citizens. But why had the Reapers let him live?

Shepard was in no condition to fight, so it was up to Ja'ey to handle this once and for all. The commander, the hero of the galaxy, the citadel and countless lives had sacrificed so much for his crew and everyone he could help. It was time for someone else to take over.

Ja'ey put Shepard down behind a pillar to his right and un holstered his remaining Arc pistol and advanced upon the Illusive Man, but something was wrong, Ja'ey noticed that the Illusive Man had, some strange implants in his body. He saw this strange dark blue wiring behind his ears and going up his neck. Also why had he not noticed him sneaking up on him, Ja'ey was in a enviro-suit, it must be making some noise even though he had been trained by the hanar to be a silent killer. When he was only ten yards away the Illusive Man turned to face him. He recoiled in shock, and aimed his gun at the Illusive Man's head. What used to be a normal human face, was now looking like a mix of a husk. The eyes which had been organic looked like the husks as well, the black orbs with the light in the pupils. Then his vision changed till he was looking at a different room, the same room Shepard had been mumbling to himself about. It was all clean and looked gold, some things seemed off, he could see the arms behind the Illusive man but no glass, it must have been a different place of the Citadel.

_The Reapers are controlling him, so now he can manipulate me as well, I need to fight it, but why has he done this, to try and convince me, or what, he could kill me with a single move of his hand now that he is this powerful? _Ja'ey thought to himself.

"Illusive man, stand down or I will be forced to shoot." Ja'ey ordered, trying to battle the control of his mind. He would have shot him by now but the minds in his head were telling him to give the man a chance.

"Or what Admiral Ominous? You are no threat to us, you're just a single organic being, and not that wise either. Others have stood before us, thinking they could beat us, but none have. Why do you even resist, your fighting for survival is pointless." The Illusive Man replied, but not in his voice, it was the sound of Harbingers.

"It does not matter if I cannot stop you, someone will, someone among us will stand up to you."

"No, after this we will enhance all of you leave as we always do," retorted the thing.

"We will not just be harvested. We are weaker, but we will not just fall, we will fight till our last ship falls from the skies, and our last soldiers drop of blood, that is why you will lose this time, the Galaxy is united for once, we will succeed."

"You have more freedom than should be allowed. That is why we were created, to keep peace." The Illusive Man turned around and looked out the window. A Turian cruiser was destroyed by a Reaper destroyer ramming into it." Without us you would build synthetics that would destroy you in the end. Even if you defeat us your children will build synthetics and the cycle will start again," it chuckled to itself remembering something funny, and it turned to face him again. "The created will always rebel against the creator. You should know this, the Geth and the Quarians, a mistake your people made. The Illusive Man's voice was now his again.

An image of a Geth prime on Rannoch came to Ja'ey's memory. It said that they were allowed to return to the Homeworld."Your wrong, you will never understand, we made peace with the Geth. The Reapers only destroy, they do not know peace, nor emotions." Ja'ey yelled out.

"You are an Organic, only the Synthetics can understand, you will wage war till your own species collapses on itself from its own creations, there is no other way. The way we have made is the only way. You will see soon enough. If we did not intervene you would destroy yourselves and everyone around you. This is why you must let us harvest you, it is to save you, to preserve you. Even with the combined fleets of your species, you are failing. Listen to the Fleets transmissions, listen to how they are failing," the room was suddenly filled with thousands of captains and fighter pilots yelling to one another. Then it was gone just as quick.

"You are a machine, machines that have been made to destroy….with the obsession of killing species for no clear reason. That is why…why we fight…it ..you" Ja'ey said getting confused. The Reaper was trying to make him give in, to see its side of reason. He had to admit the Reapers were correct in some places. He hadn't been around for long, but he had noticed that other species had built bigger weapons, more destructive and the tests of making AIs.

"We are order, you represent chaos, we will bring peace, without us you would destroy yourself. Our numbers will darken every planet of every system. But not in destruction, in peace and your own salvation, you resist because we allow it, you only think because we allow it."The Illusive man said looking outside the window again.

"If I have to stand here and let our fleets battle you out till the end, I will. Knowing that I did everything I could to stop you. I will let the combined fleets fight you till one side stands victorious. I will let them fight till the end, that is the way they would want it, to face you down with their last breaths."

"You are not a leader, you're a soldier, a man of war. You say what we do is wrong while you continue to go out and kill others. You've sent men out to die to make progressions, the losses you sustain now is of your own doing. What makes you any different from the thousands of other species we have preserved? " The Illusive Man asked. While Ja'ey listened, his mortally functions no longer listening to his or he would have shot the monster to pieces.

"Because of Shepard. He knew you were coming and I believed him noticing the signs myself. He destroyed the collectors, and when he destroyed the Batarian Relay trapping the system from fleeing you, it was to slow you down to give us time. Then we all broke apart when the alliance came after us. And now here we are, what you thought to be a quick decisive move and final blow to us has turned out to months of struggle, "Ja'ey explained, while he still tried resisting the Reapers influence.

"So be it, you will fail, and everything you see now, will only be ruins. And the next species will see these ruins, the only remains of you. And just like now they'll ignore your warnings."

Ja'ey attempted to squeeze the trigger of his sidearm, the reaper influence still controlling his body. He had his sights on the Illusive man, but his body wouldn't obey his brain."I see you are in control of both my mind, and my suit, well done, but this will have to end some way or another," said Ja'ey darkly something that he was holding back creeping up on him.

"You are of no threat to us. You will be harvested like the rest of the organic species before. Your cycle is nearly over. Soon you will be preserved and be part of a better cause. But you will lead the Reaper forces to victory, your knowledge of the war will come in most useful, ironic don't you think. The man who everyone trusted, and he will be the first Quarian Reaper, who will lead the ground forces," chuckled the machine evilly.

"I will not, you might as well kill me, I will not serve you," Ja'ey yelled back, his voice filled with malice.

"Such a waste of a unit, but as you wish," said the Illusive man waving his arm with biotic powers emanating from his body.

Ja'ey heard the clanking of metal boots behind him. Ja'ey's body turned around, his body not listening to any of his commands, and saw Shepard walking toward him with his own gun out. A Paladin mark 5, that would pierce Ja'ey like tin foil. Shepard had a worried look on his face, and his gun was trained on Ja'ey. Ja'ey started shaking his head, his eyes widening in panic.

"Shepard, your indoctrinated, don't shoot….. "A loud boom from the Paladin filled the room.

Pain erupted in Ja'ey's stomach, as he felt the round go through, it wasn't hot as he suspected it would be, but it felt cold, and he felt it rip through the internals and exit through his back. Ja'ey stumbled back a few feet standing on his feet swaying back and forth and collapsed onto the floor on his back, gasping for air, and trying to cover up the wound but to no use, the wound was on both sides of his body. The blood started coming out not as fast as Harbinger would have liked but the Quarian would be dead soon. Shepard averted his gaze from Ja'ey, rage trembling through his veins.

"You, you're a damn coward. This is between you and me Illusive Man, it always has been, but you always drag others into. Thane, Mordin, and even Anderson now, just give up, give me the control and I'll finish this," Shepard growled angrily.

"I can't, I can't do that Commander, you are blind to the truth, you so self-righteous think that you can defeat the Reapers, can't you see it, is not so obvious, controlling them will advance humanity by tenfold, making us the superior species. It is the only way," replied the Illusive man gaining control of himself again.

"You still don't understand. This is bigger than humanity, it always have been. This is about every species survival now, not control or power. Every mother every soldier, every unborn child, of any species. It is not just about humanity, it never was. This has to end, and you're the only, whatever you are now, that stands in the way of our survival." Shepard yelled back.

"Shepard, I, I won't let you get in my way, I have the power to control the Reapers, so get out of my way," the Illusive Man tried something, but he then suddenly yelled in outrage.

"You can't can you, they won't let you?" Ja'ey gasped.

"No. NO! No one is telling me what to do," The Illusive Man screamed.

"You're indoctrinated! They own you now," Ja'ey said.

"I thought Shepard killed you already, why won't you just die?" the Illusive Man said glaring at the Admiral.

"Because I have something worth fighting for, you, you don't. You are just a monstrosity that needs to die," Ja'ey choked out.

Harbingers voice replace the Illusive Mans, once again gaining complete control over the human. "This will end, and the Reapers as they have always will end the cycle, and return to the dark space, waiting to return and begin this again, it has always been so, a never-ending cycle that we uphold to keep the peace."

"Not if I can stop you, and end this," Shepard said.

"So be it, you will be harvested like the other species and be processed. Either way Shepard, it will end." It took a pistol of its own out aiming it at Shepard.

Ja'ey was trembling badly, he wasn't bleeding too bad, but it was the shock that was doing the worst damage, and now that he thought about it the lack of blood could be adding to it. His vision kept changing, he saw the council room, then it would go back to the strange platform than back to the councils room. It was getting harder and harder to hold onto reality. He, wasn't being controlled, but he was indoctrinated. He reached for his pistol which was a few feet away from him, it was a bit out of his reach so he stretched. All the while Shepard and the Illusive man argued, the words came as unrecognizable sounds. When he got to his pistol he heard the Illusive man pull out his own pistol and unfold. Ja'ey rolled onto his back, trained his gun on the Illusive mans chest. Then he let loose with his gun, letting the rounds fly into the machine. While Shepard did the same. Blood, machinery, also some weird other things flew out of the Illusive Man's back. The Spectre's round did the piercing all the Quarians electric rounds did was overload and fry the electrics and mechanical parts of the machine. Ja'ey's on board scanner picked up that the targets vital signs were failing. They let out as many rounds as they had in their clips till the Illusive Man just, finally collapsed and died holes in him and electrical bolts circulating around him.

Ja'ey's vision returned to normal again, and it also seemed Shepards did. Shepard shook his head and seemed he had woken up from a trance, he limped over to Ja'ey, and offered a hand. He took it and got heaved up by the Commander, but the sudden movement made his stomach hurt and he threw up blood onto the inside of his mask. Shepard had to support both of them to stand, they were both in bad condition. He may have been hit by a beam of heat but Ja'ey was bleeding out badly. They trudged over to the Terminal over at the Councils table.

Shepard saw a memory flash behind his eyes, it was like this only a few years ago, where it all started, where it all began, ironic it would end in the same place. Shepard heard Hackett on Ja'ey's intercom asking if the arms were going to be opened. Shepard beckoned to use the Omni-tools microphone and replied.

"Just a minute Admiral were opening them now." He pressed a few keys and they heard the rumbling of the arms separating and opening again."Where…where is Anderson?" Shepard asked.

Ja'ey leaned on the terminal, coughing up another clump of blood groaning in immense pain. He managed though to say something." He's gone Shepard, he, he died, I'm sorry, he was a good man, I'm sorry." Ja'ey said his personality returning to his calm demeanor.

"Damn it. Just, it wasn't your fault Ja'ey don't blame yourself for it, but, he was an old friend." Shepard said weakly.

"I understand Shepard, we have all lost friends because of war, but even more because we didn't prepare for this one." Ja'ey said trying to comfort Shepard.

Shepard replied while he coughed and drew ragged rugged breaths, and changing the subject."Yeah…It seems w…we have nearly made…it threw this huh…"

"Don't worry, you might have to finish this yourself though, you can finally get rid of me though, I'm not getting out of this one….though," Ja'ey said sarcastically but he lost balance and collapsed, laying flat on the ground.

"Don't leave me….now, I, stay by me… till, the end…. if you can...I don't want to….lo-ose you….too, no more….death."Shepard said slowly, collecting his words.

"I'll…. try Shepard, I said I was in this with you till the end…never thought….it would….happen ehh?"

Shepard chuckled weakly and finished with a groan of protest, he didn't notice the bullet hole in his lower right lung, it didn't seem Ja'ey did either. "Don't make me laugh….but….a damn good view…best seats in….the house."

A silence passed before them as the arms opened slowly revealing earth and the stars to them. They looked more beautiful than they could ever remember even with the fighting going on around them. The Victory fleet battled out the Reapers, trying to protect the Catalyst from the Reapers. Shepard and Ja'ey thought about their pasts, the bad things, and the good things. But one thought both crept into their minds, and that was their loved ones, and friends. Thinking and hoping that they would see them again. Shepard thought about seeing his father, and mother, Tali, and the rest of the Normandy crew. Ja'ey could not think of any of his parents because they had all died. He had two other adoptive families but they had died. One of them was Tali's father, who had taken Ja'ey under his wing. So Ja'ey mostly thought about Ryla and all the good times he had shared with her, also the times he had spent with the Normandy's crew. He had made a lot of friends on that ship, with the fire team, and the rest of the crew. He looked at Shepard and asked a question.

"Shepard… have you ever thought… if our lives would be dif-ferent if our… lives would be better…. if none of this happened?"

"I don't know…. but that's….because we learn….from our mistakes….now that everyone is listening….I don't think we will make the same mistakes again…..So maybe this was for the better Ja'ey. But I do think….our lives would be better…..but I wouldn't of met you guys….."

"You…you ever thought about….settling down with a family Ja'ey?" Shepard asked trying to find out more about Ja'ey, they had know each other for years, stayed in touch once in a while through emailing after he defeated Saren but hadn't learned much about the Admiral.

"Sorry about being…. so mysterious about my past…. there are things…. I have done I am not proud of…..and secrets….that I should only…..only know….but-but I promise you, that if we survive this that…. I will tell you about myself….. But, yeah I have thought….. starting a family with Ryla. How about you…. with Tali, I know that….you love her, but will you?" Damn he forgot they couldn't have kids, mixed species and all.

"I'm a soldier, I have never….really thought about…settling down….having children….I don't think I would….be that…good at it…." Shepard said, off handily.

"I don't know Shepard. You! You would make a great dad," Ja'ey said chuckling to himself.

"Me, a dad, I can't….imagine that….and even if I was, what….would they be proud of me for, a thug, a rogue Spectre?"

"They would be proud of you….. they would tell everyone," Ja'ey gasped, the wound starting to increase in pain, his breathing becoming labored. He turned to look at Shepard who had settled next to him sitting crossed legged. "They would tell everyone….that my….Dads….Commander Shepard."

Shepard chuckled."All that stands…. in the way of that are the….. Reapers, who should be gone in a few minutes."

Ja'ey let off another chuckle. "It's- it's nearly over, it's nearly over and we….No, I'm not go…ing…to….make…it," Ja'ey broke down on the spot sobbing which sounded strange due to his ragged breathing and the voice filter. "I'm going... to Die and leave... Ryla... heart-broken, I'm a bosh'tet... from hell."

"Stay in there….you're going….to be fine….but why did…you come….back? Shepard placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I couldn't leave you out there….you have done so much…..and you always face….the enemy alone….it was time for someone to save you….you have done so much, but….no one ever tried to save…..you-you of all men…deserve that…You are also my friend…..Like family now….since I got on the Normandy….you always watched out…..for everyone, always helping, always putting time in for us…..It was time…..for someone….else….to…." he stopped his head nodding forward falling into darkness all around him.

"No…no….you're not leaving me…..you bastard," Shepard groaned desperately, and punching the Admiral in the ribs as hard as he could. "Wake up damn you." Still the other soldier wouldn't wake up, he noticed something on his belt a medical pouch because of the red cross on the black utility belt all Quarians seemed to carry. He took out something that read adrenaline. He pulled the cap off with his teeth not able to use his hands properly and found the little import on the arm and stabbed it through and pushing it in. Ja'ey gasped and woke up shaking his head slowly and looking around confused.

"It is good….to know you're….here….thanks for staying by me… asshole…it is good to know someone real is here…and who would stay by me," Shepard said taking the empty syringe out of Ja'ey's arm and throwing it over his shoulder feebly.

"Thanks, I guessed I died reading the….reports from…my suits mask?" Ominous asked.

Hackett's voice interrupted after they felt the Catalyst latch onto the Citadel."Shepard, the Catalyst is in place, but nothing's happening, it must be something on your end."

"Yeah, we see it."Shepard said, while he got up pressed tapping around a red button that had shown up on the Terminal. He finally made a fist and slammed it into the area and clicked it. The Citadel shook for a brief second and they heard a low whining getting louder.

But before they could celebrate, a form was coming at them destroying a few Alliance ships that got in the way. A Reaper, Harbinger was coming right at them, charging up his canon. Before they could react, the red beam of energy tore through the glass of the Council office setting the ceiling and walls on fire. Instead of them being sucked into outer space, a barrier kicked in. but the damage was already done, the room was collapsing on itself, they had to get out of there. the entire spire was collapsing on itself.

"Commander, you have to get out of there, the entire things coming down." Hackett yelled.

Shepard helped Ja'ey up and they supported each other while they hobbled back to the beam, trying to get out of there. All the while the council room was set ablaze and started falling apart on itself. Behind them the Catalyst released its energy, and a blue wave of energy was emanating from the machine spreading and destroying the reapers, frying them. Before they could notice more of the Catalyst's effects they managed to jump into the beam and with a feeling of weightlessness again they shot back down to Earth. With that everything went sickening bright light and they shot down to the surface of Earth.


End file.
